Have Faith
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: When Clint is sent to complete a failed mission, he's in for a surprise when he finds the original agent. He brings her back, but when Loki starts trying to take over the world, will he even have the chance to help her? ClintxOC


_"Are you sure you can handle it? This is a very important mission."_

_"Of course, I'm a trained agent,"_

_"That's right. I expect you back soon."_

_"Of course," She turns and walks away to begin her mission. _

_Days passed by and she didn't return. Days turned to weeks. Nick paced around the room, looking through a list of agents qualified for this mission. Because she hadn't came back, he assumed she failed and abandoned the mission. He needed someone to complete the mission before its too late._

_Nick pressed the intercom button, "Agent Barton, come to the 1st level."_

* * *

Clint exits the jet, stepping out onto the desert land. The sun beat down on him as he gets in a SHIELD issued jeep and drives to his given coordinates. It was about a30 minute drive to his destination. He stops a bit far off and walks the rest of the way to the seemingly abandoned building.

He sneaks around back and pushes open the busted door. He hesitates, thinking it was too easy to get inside. No guards, no guns, no robots. Nothing. Maybe this building really was abandoned. He ventures inside, walking slowly and cautiously. No sirens or alarms, nothing. What was so important about this place.

He stops mid-step and stares at the hole in the walk way. It looked as if someone fell through, and no one bothered to fix it. He kneels down and looks into the hole, seeing nothing but darkness. Creaks, groans and whirs sound from the darkness. He jumps down into the hole, landing on his feet in the darkness. Still nothing.

Very little light seeps through the hole, making the whole situation just as eery. A machine buzzes to life, cranks churn. Clint snaps his bow out, an arrow already on the notch. Chitters and growls fill the room, nails clack against the ground, bodies scuttle around the room. One by one, glowing eyes of different colors pop open.

_The hell is this? _Clint stares at the beings.

One hisses and leaps out the crowd. Clint shoots it with his arrow and it crashes down to the ground, unmoving. The creatures scream and scatter, going into the corners of the room. Their wide eyes glowed so much, it dimly lit the room. He walks slowly, preparing another arrow in case another decides to attack.

He kicks open a door, revealing a much brighter hallway. The creatures swarm into the building, revealing they looked more human if anything. Their eyes continued to glow like light bulbs, they ran on all fours. Clint walks through the swarm, as if it wasn't there. He turns a corner, finally witnessing actual human beings.

They take one look at him and run.

"This is just too easy." Clint rolls his eyes.

He hears the various enemy yelling about creatures and creations. Sirens blare as Clint jogs through the halls. A roar shakes the building, a mutated liger rampaging throughout the halls. Clint ducks into another, darker hallway. It wis light by a dim light, so he goes down this hall.

He hears soft crying echo off the walls. He stops and looks into a cell, seeing a familiar girl curled up in a ball in the back corner of the cell. Fiery red hair strewn messily about her head.

"Your alive." Clint opens the cell door and kneels by the girl.

"Please, no more." The girl doesn't bother to look up. "I'll cooperate."

"I'm not going to hurt you... But we need to get out of here."

She looks up, green eyes widening slightly at the familiar face. She couldn't remember his name right away, but she knew him. Clint grabs her hand and leads her quickly through the destroyed halls. He notches another arrow and shoots it at the far wall as they make their way to it. It blows an opening in the wall for them escape.

Clint starts the Jeep and guns it out of there. The girl grips her seatbelt, her breathing ragged. Clint tried not to stare too long at her, but it was hard. It looked like she went through hell and back.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"...Faith."

* * *

**This concludes the first chapter! Sorry it's kind of short... This is for xxshadows99xx! I hope she likes it!**


End file.
